Bill Williamson
|image = |aka = |gender = Male |location = Fort Mercer in Río Bravo, New Austin |affiliations = Dutch van der Linde(formerly) John Marston (formerly) Javier Escuella Agustin Allende Captain De Santa Norman Deek |status = Deceased |birth = 1870 |death = 1911 |family = Unknown |weapon = Various weapons |voice actor = Steve J. Palmer }} is a major character and one of the primary antagonists in Red Dead Redemption. He is a former gang partner of John Marston. Marston has been extorted into hunting down his former brothers in arms, with Bill Williamson being the primary target. Pretty much the entire concept of the game is based around this man. Red Dead Redemption Bill Williamson was John's former partner in Dutch's gang. During this time, Williamson seems to have had a casual sexual relationship with Abigail Marston. In 1908, a botched bank robbery that leaves Marston wounded and disillusioned. Some time afterward, Dutch goes into semi-retirement and Williamson established his own gang in Fort Mercer. In 1911, John and Bill meet once again at Fort Mercer. John has been extorted into pursuing and apprehending Williamson due to his gang's vicious crimes. Edgar Ross and the Federal Bureau threaten John's son and wife to complete the task. Marston confronts Williamson from outside the fortified walls, appealing to him to surrender before any harm befalls him. Williamson refuses, has several men put Marston at gunpoint, and berates John for his reformation. John responds by reaching for his revolver, causing one of Williamson's men to open fire, and wounding him in the lower-right torso. They presume John dead and leave his corpse to the elements. Hours pass, until local ranchers, Bonnie and Drew MacFarlane discover him wounded. Bonnie and Drew altruistically take Marston back to their ranch to treat his wounds. John recovers well after the Doctor in Armadillo removes the bullet. In return for a $15 doctor's bill, John agrees to work at MacFarlane's Ranch for a short time, but Bill later found out that John lived with Bonnie and burned the barn to the ground. During that time, Marston recruited some people in New Austin with a cost of helping them. After helping Leigh, Nigel, Seth and Irish, John planned a strategy to raid Bill's hideout. The group breached the fort only to find out that Bill fled to Mexico with the help of a member of John's former gang, Javier Escuella. John ventured to Mexico and was forced to work with Colonel Allende, a dictator in Mexico. Even though Allende promised to deliver Escuella and Williamson to Marston, Allende betrayed Marston and attempted to kill him. Due to the betrayal, John joined with Reyes' rebel army and attacked Allende's villa. John managed to kill Allende and Williamson but Luisa Fortuna, a freedom fighter, died as she protected Reyes from his executioners. Later, Reyes takes control of Mexico when Marston is hunting Dutch. Although Marston can choose to not shoot Williamson but instead shoot Allende, Williamson will pretend to turn himself in and instead draw his revolver to take a shot at Marston. If Marston isn't quick enough to shoot, Reyes will kill Williamson Even if the player won't fire a shot, Reyes will utter angrily at Allende and then shoot him, Williamson will pretend surrendering but gets shot by Reyes trying to pull a gun leading into him getting killed either ways. It is not possible to capture Williamson alive as tasked by Agent Ross. Mission Appearances *Exodus in America *Spare the Rod, Spoil the Bandit *An Appointed Time (Killed) Williamson, Bill Category:Redemption Characters Category:Deceased characters